Almas gemelas
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: AU. universoalterno, Tulio esta al borde de proponerla matrimonio a la mujer amada, sin embargo, algo lo detiene...es realmente chel su alma gemela?
1. presentacion

ellos eran dos buenos amigos, hasta que ella se interpuso entre los dos...

no lo podia soportar, verlos juntos, al principio crei que era por ella, pero tras mucho lo entendi, no lo soportaba, porque siempre habiamos sido el y yo... jamas habia considerado que alguna vez una chic se interpondira entre los dos (y menos una como ella).

...

francamente non lo entendia, a que venia no hablarme por años, solo lo veia en ese local, e incluso entonces solo estabamos al lado del otro, nunca habiamos vuelto a ahablr y yo no lo entendia, acaso seguia molesto,? por dios, era solo una chica, bueno mi futura esposa, pero no pdoia entender que miguel antepusiera un lio de faldas de hace tiempo hasta ahora, simplemente no podia

...

me gusta tulio, lo mismo que me gustaba miguel al principio, miguel era amable tulio era pasion española hasta el fianl, rmiguel romantico, tulio directo y a la vez tan galante, supongo que me enamore de el por eso, pr no ir por las ramas, reamente habiamso dejado de ver a miguel por unos cuatro años desde que nos graduamos con honores de la universidad, pero ahora no loe tnendia pero me alegraba, ambos se habian reconcialido y hasta lo habia invitado a comer con nsotros, me aprecia bueno que tan buenos amigos vovieran a verse, no pdoai imaginar como cambiarian las cosas.


	2. Chapter 1

Notas del fanfic:

la siguiente historia esta basada en los personajes de "una camino hacia el dorado" ...película animada

pero en un contexto mas actual, no me miren raro me enamore de tulio y miguel, no lo pude evitar...por Zeus! estoy fantaseando con cosas infantiles, ok, mi obsesion al yaoi ya me esta quebrando la cordura T-T

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

bueno n_n

no hay mucho que decir, esto es cuando ya son dos caballeros con las vidas hechas, osea que como que lo que va a pasar se las va a arruinar n_n

Te quería…te quería… te quería... ¡te quería!

Te quería tanto, tanto que mi sentía mi corazón romperse en pedazos, tanto que permití que mi dignidad fuera pisoteada cuantas veces lo desearas, te quería tanto, que mi corazón rebosaba de felicidad a causa tuya, que mi alma saltaba de felicidad con cada palabra tuya, tanto que mi cuerpo se volvía gelatina entre tus brazos, tanto y tu …solo lo ignorabas, y lo ignoraste, hasta preferirla a ella, antes que a mí, que por ti, hacia cualquier cosa, sabes, anhelo volver allá, al único lugar en el que fui yo, solo yo, ese que no te gusto, ese que no fue para ti sino para otros.

¡Te quería!

Las blancas manos de un joven paseaban por encima de un mostrador de caoba negra, su mirada esmeralda brillante que cegaba a todos los que veían, apoyaba su delgado cuerpo, vestido informalmente en una camisa y unos jeans algo desgastados, pero siempre con estilo, dejando clara su elevada cuna, contra el mostrador en algunos momentos, esperando como siempre.

Iba a ese local desde hace tres años, y se apoyaba en el mismo mostrador y pedía la misma bebida: un vodka finlandés, sus delgados dedos acariciaban la copa mientras saboreaba lentamente la bebida, sus orbes azules se cerraban lentamente a fin de hacer el placer mucho más concreto, y luego dejaba la copa en el mostrador y seguía a poyado en él, y tras media hora de que el joven llegara llegaba otro, de contextura parecida pero algo más alto, de ojos profundos color rojo, muchos se preguntaban si eran verdaderos o solo ilusión óptica de aquel local, entraba y tomaba su lugar al lado del joven rubio que llegaba antes que él, nunca compartían palabras, solo se quedaban así, uno bebiendo vodka finlandés y el otro tomando varias copas de Martini, y jamás perdiendo ninguno de los dos el control, jamás llegaban a emborracharse, aunque bebían bastante, muchas veces el barman los había mirado, había mirado al joven rubio de aspecto sereno y agradable, coger el vodka y beber había visto el modo en que miraba a su compañero pelinegro con cierta majadería, una especie de rencor velado, de esos que sienten los niños, y siempre había visto al otro , mucho más serio, menos amable, beber en silencio sin decir palabra, a nadie, a veces apoyado contra el mostrador mirando a veces al rubio con cierto cansancio y a veces había visto como extendía suavemente la mano hacia la rubia melena del joven , en ese momento ya nadie les prestaba atención a ellos, solo el barman , ese hombre robusto y silencioso por momento s que los miraba, como quien mira a unos clientes de siempre, que nunca hablan, solo que en el caso de aquellos jóvenes no hace falta palabras, basta mirarlos, ver al rubio en sus gestos de amistad y rencor y en el otro, el aspecto de alguien dividido entre dos mundos, ese , en el que encontraba a ese rubio y el otro ese de allá afuera que los alejaba, lo había visto, había visto cuando quería decir algo y como el rubio miraba en otra dirección con el seño fruncido, los había visto antes, los vería hoy, solo faltaban cinco minutos , cinco minutos y el llegaría, el pelinegro llegaría, y pasaría de nuevo, los otros clientes los mirarían de nuevo y luego volverían cada uno a sus cosas, solo cinco minutos, y el joven bebía su Martini, lo bebía en silencio y entonces miro el reloj, de fondo en la radio tocaba una canción suave de esas que los mero machos no oyen, pero los hombres de cultura tienen que oír de vez en cuando por que sus amantes, mujeres o hijas las oyen, porque decidieron que están románticas, y las cantan a viva voz.

Descubrí tus ojos en un bar

Donde va a morir la soledad

Y el otoño fuma un cigarrillo,

Y entre los paseantes del dolor

Encontré tus ojos, y el amor

Espantó las brujas del suicidio...

El viejo sonrió oyendo la canción, la conocía, le recordaba su pasado , una mujer y a su ex esposa, una vida de decepciones y una noche, una sola noche de sonrisas y su actual esposa, la puerta del bar se abrió, y apareció la figura de siempre, el mismo hombre de alta figura y mirada carmín pero ahora a la luz del día aun, vio por vez primera sus ojos , color pardo, con tinte carmín y el aspecto de siempre, enfundado en un traje , tal vez canalí, color blanco, y camino hacia la barra, al lado del rubio e hizo un gesto claro, que quería decir con simpleza "lo de siempre"

Lo vio apoyarse levemente en el mostrador, mirando cada cierto rato al joven rubio que apuraba su copa, sin mirarlo, como siempre, la canción aun se oía, y el viejo quería hablar, quería hablar, el joven de cabellos negros, que caían largos atados en una coleta por su espalda, no se veía dispuesto, pero el otro, el muchacho rubio le dirigió una sonrisa cansada y hablo…

-un día cansado- empezó y el barman se lo agradeció, le gustaba contar historias, pero hasta ahora no le había contado nada a ese joven, muchos clientes habían vuelto la cabeza a verlo.

-si- dijo con aquella voz segura, curtida por los años- es un día de esos, que empiezan mal y termina bien- el pelinegro elevo una ceja, estaba claro que sus días eran iguales, no los podía entender, era de esos que tienen el mundo pintado en blanco y negro, sin importar las cosas, ni los días, pero el otro lo miro con interés, como esperando que continuara-se parece a un día, hace años-dijo captando la atención de todo el bar, que lo conocía por ser un buen narrador, jamás podrían imaginar que contaría ese día su historia- en que un hombre llego a este mismo bar, tenía el cabello castaño cortado formalmente- sonrió- vestía uno de esos ternos de Armani, color azul marino…

-lo recuerda bien-dijo sarcásticamente el pelinegro y medio bar lo miro mal, a él no pareció importarle.

-sí, era un día de esos que empiezan mal y terminan bien, el llego, afuera estaba así al inicio, como un día bonito y luego empezó un chaparrón- siguió contando, mirando hacia las ventanas de vidrio catedral, se podían oír una gotas chocar contra ellas-el vino hacia la barra, era un cliente regular, no asiduo, regular nada mas, era joven, de veinticinco años tal vez, había venido por vez primera hacia un año y medio acompañando a su jefe , desde entonces a veces venia solo otras acompañado o acompañando, siempre era amable, pero ese día se veía fatal, demacrado, se notaba enfermo, tal vez había llorado, se sentó en esa mesa del fondo y pidió una botella de vodka ruso, aunque siempre había dicho que lo odiaba, le llevamos la botella, llena – miraba hacia la mesa, los dos jóvenes también la miraban- y así pasaron diez minutos y la lluvia afuera era ya fuerte, se oían los rayos a veces, y ya la noche se cernía y entonces esa misma puerta de caoba se abrió y dio paso a una mujer, no de esas viejas, era joven de veinte años, pero al caminar y en sus gestos se notaba ya a una mujer, todas las mesas estaban esa noche ocupadas , la barra mas llena que nunca y ella allí, muchos hombres se volvían a verla y se notaba cuanto deseaban invitarla por una copa, pero ella fue hacia la mesa, la mesa de aquel joven triste y se sentó allí, y allí estuvieron toda la noche, hasta que tocaron las doce y el local anunciaba que cerraba, ellos seguían allí, con la misma botella, habían dejado de beber y solo hablaban y reían, ya todos los samaritanos se iban menos ellos, que se reían por cada cosa, la lluvia no bajaba, y ninguno tenía paraguas, entonces ella se paro pago la cuenta y salió, él la sigue pagando la misma cuenta y ninguno lo noto, a la semana siguiente aparecieron juntos y una año después, se casaron, el dueño del local estaba feliz, todos los parroquianos de entonces fueron a la boda del joven, y el estaba feliz….

-no entiendo-dijo el pelinegro, con la lluvia de fondo- es solo un historia estúpida,

-a mí me gusta-comento el- fue un encuentro de almas, siempre lo pensé, ella llego cuando el mas la necesito y siempre estuvo allí para el.- cuando dijo eso, vio como ambos jóvenes miraban para abajo y uno el rubio fruncía la boca- almas gemelas, les dicen.

-y están bien ahora-pregunto de nuevo el pelinegro, casi decidido a arruinar la historia.

-sí, tienen dos maravillosas hijas….

-me imagino que fue bueno para ambos que el local estuviera entonces,-dijo el rubio al fin con una agradable sonrisa, y el barman asintió…

Ya tocaban las seis de la tarde, el reloj de la torre, en Madrid anunciaba serenamente las seis de la tarde, el pelinegro ya iba por la quinta copa y la lluvia aun no se detenía, suspiro pesadamente mientras miraba de reojo al rubio que ahora ponía su completa atención a lo que le decía el barman, y luego volvió su mirada a la copa, maldecía en silencio no ser capaz de poder hablarle nuevamente como antes, como cuando niños cuando corrían por encima de los tejados y la gente que los veía temía que se mataran, o como cuando siendo unos jóvenes arrogantes iban de un lado a otro rompiendo corazones, aun eran jóvenes, se dijo, no tenían más de 27 años, ambos, bueno Miguel debía tener 26, si tomaban en cuenta que era menos que el por un año, presto oídos a las palabras del barman durante un momento, le estaba hablando de….una dama , si una que siempre oba a aquel local a beber y un caballero y ambos e miraban de lejos sin atreverse a decir nada, cerró los ojos apurando el contenido de su copa y pidió otra, un muchacho se apresuro a servirle impidiendo que el barman cortara su cuento, cerró los ojos y escucho el sonido del fono, era una canción que creía conocer…

Todas nuestras tardes son

bajo estrellas escondidas

luces que mi corazón

se pensaría

Desnudarme como soy

siendo así como la arena

que resbala en tu querer

por donde fuera

Darte para retenerte

recelar si no me miras

con tus ojos

tu boca,

tu sabia que es mía, mía.

La escuchaba atento sin prestar más atención a lo que ellos decían, que le importaba a el el amor de unos viejos cobardes, la canción le gustaba, era triste, y le recordaba a alguien, a Miguel, si el mismo que estaba frente a él, oh bueno al lado suyo, el mismo y la misma canción que canto el final de la graduación frente a todos, mientras él junto a Chelsea lo miraban sorprendidos, y desde entonces él lo había entendido…. Y a la vez no, es que era infantil que el rubio siguiera molesto por algo como eso! Es decir, era una mor de jóvenes, y él había logrado el corazón de Chel… el primer corazón que lo prefería a el por encima de miguel, cerró los ojos…y en voz baja comenzó a susurrar la ultima parte de la canción en la que ya se hallaba

-olvídame que yo no puedo…no voy a entender amor sin ti olvídame tu que yo no puedo dejar de quererte por mucho que lo intente no puedo… olvídame tu –termino con los ojos cerrados, abrió los ojos y extendió la tarjeta de crédito con prisa, pronto serian las seis y media y no quería desesperar a su prometida, había prometido una salida a las ocho, una cena impresionante en la que le pediría matrimonio, lo tenía todo planeado, se volvió hacia Miguel y noto algo este le miraba en shock…

-qué?-pregunto descolocado por la mirada del rubio…

-lo…. Recuerdas- dijo el otro.

-como no voy a hacerlo si fue la última vez que creo que tuvimos una conversación decente- dijo con tranquilidad, molesto en el fondo por la exagerada atención de los otros hacia su persona y el rubio…

-cena con ella?-pregunto de repente notando que ya se iba

-si,…cena…con… Chelsea.-dijo el otro dudando- nos vemos Miguel

-si, nos vemos-el rubio frunció el ceño, mas la insistente mirada del otro era demasiado a lo que al fin con un suspiro dijo la maldita palabra que llevaba susurrando cada noche entre lagrimas, maldito- Tulio- arg! Mas el otro le sonrió en respuesta recibiendo su tarjeta y yéndose por la puerta (por donde sino?) el rubio miro al barman y termino su copa- me alegro que usted y su esposa estén bien señor- le dijo con una sonrisa,

-te lo agradezco muchacho, te lo cargo a la cuenta?

-por favor- sonrió este y luego se fue por la misma puerta, el barman negó con la cabeza, tal vez la tensión entre ambos jóvenes era más fuerte, y la tal Chelsea parecía la causa, un triangulo amoroso tal vez?...sonrió, vaya líos de los jóvenes, escondió la copa de los jóvenes fuera de la vista de los clientes que pronto volvieron a los suyo.

Notas finales:

las dos canciones usadas son

-el bar de los fracasos, Victor Heredia

-olvidame tu , Miguel Bose

bueno esperoq ue les haya guiustado y si asi fue, por favor dejen reviens, que no cuesta nada (mas que algunos minutos) ya saben que es parte de nuestra inspiracion como escritores...n_n


End file.
